Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Put your cats down here! Join The Clan: /Archive 1/ Name:Sunbreeze Rank:Warrior Appearance:A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Sunbreeze is very kind and is a little soft towards her Clanmates. History: Clanborn. Family: Tigertalon (brother) Extras: None ~Lilly Name: Tigertalon Rank: Warrior Appearance: Large tabby tomcat with broad shoulders. Personality: Very fierce and slightly mean. History: Clanborn Family: Sunbreeze (sister) Extras: ~ Lilly Accepted! ---- Driftpaw Apprentice glossy cream she-cat with white paws and soft blue eyes Meanish, Redpaws friend if ypou know what I mean XD Clanborn No family No extras ~Floatzie Boatize / FloatingmilkXD Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 21:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Name: Eclipsepaw (or Titaniumpaw) Rank: apprentice Appearance: very small, but striking white and silver tabby she-cat with icy blue-green/turquoise eyes. She has white crescent-shaped patch on forehead. Personality: She is extremely intelligent, fearless, enigmatic (mysterious), and rebellious. But she is very sweet once you get to know her. She has most of the toms after her, but is after one special tom that doesn't know that she exists. She is a gifted fighter and hunter. History: Clanborn Family: Two older brothers/littermates and unknown parents Extras: Not Sure ~ Strikeh (Avalanchestrike) Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dankit Ginger apprentice Hotttt NA NA NA What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) APPROVED What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Runokit blue-gray tabby with large green-blue eyes She is feisty and will do anything to get what she wants. APPROVED! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 02:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Name: Weatherpaw (Sorry I didn't do this earlier) Rank: Apprentice Appearance: large, pale silver-gray and black tabby tom with torn ears and piercing dark blue eyes. Personality: He's very similar to his sister, Eclipsepaw when it comes to personality, but he usually remains emotionless most of the time and refused to ever have a mate (he sometimes wished he can be a MC apprentice). He feels like he is responsible for what his brother and sister does since he's the oldest. He tends to be protective of those he cares about. He is also a gifted fighter and hunter. History: Clanborn Family: His brother is Stonepaw and his sister is Eclipsepaw. His mother is unknown, but his father is Winterfreeze (dead). Extras: He has some sort of healing gift (an uncanny ability) ~ Strikeh (Avalanchestrike) Accepted :D ---- Name: Silverflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: slight, pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Silverflight is very melodramatic and can get rather angry for no reason. History: Clanborn Family: Her sister is Fogfrost, but her parents are dead. Extras: NONE ~ Lilly Name: Fogfrost Rank: Warrior Appearance: slight milky white she-cat with green eyes. Personality:Very hyper History: Clanborn Family: Her sister is Silverflight. Parents are dead. Extras: None ~ Lilly Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 16:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Squrrielpaw Rank:Apprentice Apperance:Beautiful Brown tabby with shimmering blue eyes Personality: Funny, Sarcastic HIstory:Clanborn Family: Has a littermate in the clan Extras: NONE ~FLOATIE Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 16:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Birdpaw Rank:appreantice Apperance: Light brown with white stripes and glowing green-bleu eyes History: Clanborne Family: Has a littermate in the clan Extras:NONE ~FLOATIE MCBOATIE Approved! *sigh* Off to make another page. x3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 18:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bearkit Kit Handsome brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes Clanborn Uknown Extras: MWAHHH Personality: Sweet, calm ~FLOATIE MCBOATIE ~APPROVED! ---- Northpaw Apprentice (DERP XD) Dark, handsome tabby with ice blue eyes and brown turfts on the tops of his ears (I think those are super cute ) Found on Border Patrol in a abandoned fox den with his brother Titanpaw Only his brother Titanpaw Personality: Devious, Is not as much as a womanizer as Lionpaw, but he can get pretty bad. There are many she-cats that like him, but there is only one she-cat for him, sadly, she dosen't know he exists. So he plays around with the other she-cats. Extras: NONE And.... Titanpaw Apprentice (x3) reddish-brown tabby, with light teal eyes Like Northpaws Only Northpaw Personality: Sweet, heartfelt, belives in love at first sight. A hopeless romantic Extras: NONE ~FLOATIE MCBOATIE <3 Name: Southfire Rank: Warrior Appearance: dark grey tom with black, light grey, and darker grey camoflage splotches and silver-blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, addicted to swan, hunts prey for a habit. History: He joined the clan after Northstar pressured him to go with Nightwatcher to take care of her, and she asked him to take care of Stormfire. Family: Nightwatcher and Northstar's brother. Extras: He's a Mistblood Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... ' '''Aprroved. Robo go make the page ;) ' [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Duststrike Warrior Light gray tom with darker spots and golden eyes Cheerful, will do anything for his mate, but he has a dark side if you get some one he loves angry. Mate: Swiftsand Extras: None ~Misty Approved. ~Misty Name: Jerry Rank: Loner Appearance: Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Personality: funny and kind History: N/A Family: N/A Extras: N/A APPROVED :D ---- Name: Venom Rank: Rogue Appearance: huge, battle-scarred pitch black tom with piercing, blood red eyes. Personality: He's cruel, manipulative, ambitious, and evil (LOL!). He hates Winterbreeze for taking Skyfire from him and swore to get revenge on NightClan and Winterbreeze's kits. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: Is a possible Mistblood ~ Strikeh (Avalanchestrike) Approved. Misty needs a new siggy Name: Dawnwhisker Rank: Loner Appearance: Pale orange she-cat like the dawn sun, with grey eyes. Personality: She generally likes to keep to herself, but she is a quite cat when you get to know her. History: Unknown Family: Father - Freefall The rest is unknown Extras: None ~Dawneh (Dawnsong2) Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Irisheart Warrior She is a pale gray she-cat with faint silver tabby markings and large violet-blue eyes. Irisheart is usually quiet and reserved. She loves nature and taking long walks, though she is an excellent hunter and fighter. ''' '''She was formerly a loner, so she sympathizes with them more. Her parents died when she was young. She is awesome! ;D ''' [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Roseshadow Warrior She is pure black with faint silver markings along her chest. She has icy blue eyes. She is usually quiet and shy. She hates fighting and hunting. She was formerly a loner. Her parents died in a fire. Yay, you joined! Next time, leave a siggie so I know who it is, k? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Laughkit Kit Calico with white Sarcastic and witty Born laugh-crying, he goes around making others fume. Skymist Nothin' else. Take my paw. Step into our world. 03:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Wafflez44 Approved. [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 03:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Autumnpaw (soon to be autumnlleaves) Apprentice Calico Shy but kind Her family died in a fire She was a former kittypet ~Accepted, but please sign next time. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3| Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 23:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC)' 'Name: Pounceskip''' '''Rank: Warrior''' '''Appearance: Cream colored tom with odd silver eyes''' '''Personality: he is gental and sweet, but can be really mean and tough when needed to. ' 'History: N/A''' '''Family: unknown''' '''Extras: N/A''' 23:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC)